My naughty Jeannie
by bellabambina248
Summary: Sasuke just had to polish that lamp, didn't he! Two/three shot. Beware: Yaoi, and Randomness.


Hey everyone,

At first i wanted this to be a multi chapter fic, but since i have a lot of fictions going on, i decided that this will be a two/three shot...

**Please review, reviews inspire me**. I want to hear your opinion.

Beware: Yaoi , some kink, Bondage, randomness, LEMONNNNNNN!

* * *

Have you ever watched 'Aladdin'? May be you've watched 'I dream of Jeannie'? You probably dreamt of having one to satisfy every whim of yours, didn't you? You would pay anything for that ultimate slave.

Just imagine kneading the magic lamp, and then suddenly you become a master in a glimpse of an eye. Every wish of yours is just about to become reality!

Wait, don't jump into conclusions. In another part of the world, Jeannies are not so 'friendly'. Imagine, a sorcerer sitting in lotus posture with a bowl of incense and coal infront of them. He tosses in red mercury, and then you hear demonic laugh echoing around the room. You get terrified. You move hysterically. However, the aged sorcerer orders you to stay silent or else you will upset the 'Jin'. You swallow in fear while you hear the price he is asking for. Money? Are you sure this is not a scam? Never mind, you are too scared to think straight anyway. Finally, he tells you that the demonic Jeannie will work on making your wish true. You just have to scatter some sort of sand on you door step everyday, and wear blue for a week.

-----

Sasuke hissed as he glared at Abu-rame. Why was his friend forcing him to watch this retarded documentary about superstitions in Egypt?! He didn't give a shit about Jeannies being good or bad, or crazy sorcerers. Shino was just annoying. Silent and annoying. The Uchiha couldn't really recall one single reason for having the bizarre man as a friend. After second thought, he remembered; as a representative of the Uchiha Co. for import and export, he was working on persuading Abu-rame Yemeni Co. (from Yemen- an Arab country) concerning a very lucrative textile export arrangement. Did I say friend? I was wrong. Shino was just one more step from Sasuke to use for his own best interest.

"Shino, isn't it about time to discuss our business deal?" Sasuke said interrupting the documentary's narrator. Arabs rarely rushed into conferring about business. They liked to spend to fair amount of time chatting first, and getting to know to each other. I was not talking about his credentials! I mean information about his kids, his wife, and so on.

"Yes, but I have a gift for you first, Uchiha-san," Shino clapped his hand signaling for his secretary to come it. The blond woman entered nodding and smiling at a glowering Sasuke. He didn't seem to intimidate her. She handed her boss an ancient Arabian lamp decorated with gold and precious stones.

"This is one of my most prized possessions. It was the first piece of art I have ever collected. The man, who sold it to me, told me a great deal about- how do we say that in English? - Yes, the tails of this enchanted lamp," Shino articulated with a very particular English accent. Sasuke's English on the other hand didn't have any traces of his Japanese accent.

"When wi-"

"Be patient, Uchiha-san, be patient! I was just like you that day. I was young and foolish," Did he just call Sasuke young and foolish?

"The lamp was over priced but I was so… eager to make my first… purchase. I got conned in return. I went back home, and I rubbed it," Shino rubbed the lamp as an illustration with a faint smile on his face, "Nothing came out! I tried every method I could think of to find a Jeannie. Yet none worked! Then I learned patience; not waiting for the magic to show, but waiting for the right deal to come. Is your deal the best one for my company, Uchiha-san?"

Who in the world would go on for an hour just to end up asking that, "I assure you that their isn't any other company in Japan that will be willing to-"

"Relax relax. I believe you. I can see it in your eyes. Consider this gift a token for our friendship," Shino extended his hand with the piece of art to the raven.

"Thank you," Sasuke accepted even though he still believed that the man infront of him was delirious. All things considered, he got the deal so wasn't the one to complain.

----

Sasuke was back in his suit. He glanced at the lamp in hand for a second wondering how much he can get for selling it. Probably, it would cost less than one of his designer made shoes. The prodigy had a superiority and arrogance problem, didn't he? He decided prices for items and humans, and treated them based on their so called 'worth'.

He tossed it away.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke quickly turned around to look for the source of the voice. No one! May be the man's words got under his skin after all. He shrugged the thoughts away, and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

A few minutes later, Sasuke came out wearing only a towel. The cloth was warped so low around his waist that you could see some his pubic hair standing out. You might think it wasn't sexy, but you'd be wrong. Hell yeah! He was freakin sizzling.

He rested on his bed bored for a few seconds, before his boredom drove him to do the one thing that was about to change his life forever. He threw glances at the lamp, and finally decided he had nothing to lose if he polished it a bit. He picked it up from over the comfy chair it landed on earlier.

He rocked it in his hand, and heaved a sigh. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Still, he went on and polished it. Nothing came out however. It figures! He'd better sleep before the superstitions wracked what's left of his reason. But first, he had something to do.

He took off the towel uncovering his rock hard erection. He hadn't had any sex since he arrived at Yemen three weeks ago. Everything was making him hard. He would hump a pillow right there and then, but that wasn't what Uchihas do.

He started with small strokes pumping the member up and down. Then he reached his other arm out and grabbed a hold of his jewels, squeezing them tightly. He tightened his grip around his erection and started pumping more violently as the pleasurable sensation started over coming him. He began to pant as he felt his balls contract into his hand-Ah damn! He pulled them down aggressively. He could feel the liquid traveling towards it's exit.

"Pervert!"

Sasuke swiftly opened his eyes. A blond guy was sitting next to him on bed. What the hell!

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" The raven shouted out. He would usually be more composed. Yet, since he was on the verge of coming, he was more agitated then usual, "answer me now or I am calling the security!"

"I am Naruto. The number one most surprising Jeannie in the world!" the boy flashed a smile. Sasuke's jaw fell open. Why was there a Jeannie on his bed? THE LAMP! No no, that must be a prank or something.

"Stop the bullshit! Who are you?" Sasuke glared.

"Your jeannie. You are not too smart, are you?"

"You- Y- Y- Get out!"

"Chill! What the hell is wrong with you, teme? I know I came out at a very critical moment," the blond pointed with his eyes at Sasuke's painful erection, "But you can't just throw me out. I am yours! So in other words, you are stuck with me!"

Sasuke looked dazed for a moment. How did he overlook the erection just now? Should he relieve himself first? Or should he kick out the man first? May be he should just freak out!

"Okay okay… I will go find myself something to eat until you take care or your litt- BIG problem! Impressive!" Naruto winked.

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto had already emptied the mini fridge contents onto the ground, "Sorry to disturb you again while you are… Don't they have any ramen here?"

The Uchiha pulled some boxers from his suitcase, and slid them on. He needed something to keep the bulge in his pants hidden. He decided he would settle for the blue balls. He needed to figure out what was going on right now!

"Hey, don't eat that! Do you know how much thi-"

Naruto flang one nut in the air and caught it with his mouth, "Stingy with your money, huh! You look like a loaded fellow, so why don't you take care of me? I am your responsibility after all!"

_My responsibility!_

"What do you mean my responsibility, you fucking dope! Plus aren't you the one who is supposed to be make my wishes come true or something? I don't hear you saying 'your wish, my command'!"

"Ah, sorry, your wish is my command- hey, how about that ramen?"

"How many wishes do I get?"

"I think ten or something… I don't know. I missed that class!"

"What class?"

"What! You think just because I am a Jeannie, I have to be illiterate! You Piggott!"

That must be a nightmare. Sasuke was on the verge of slapping himself awake. _Wake up, Sasuke, wake up!_

"Shut up!"

"Fine! Where is my ramen!"

"I am not buying you ramen! You are useless! I just have to figure someway to get rid of you."

"You can't. Not until you use all your wishes."

"Well, may be I will just 'forget' to pack you when I am traveling tomorrow. You will be the hotel's problem then."

"Oh, No! the lamp follows you everywhere. I told ya, you're stuck with me!" Naruto said casually as he took a bit out of the snickers bar, "Why don't you just use your wishes. May be wish for ramen?" The boy's eyes sparkled at the thought!

"Shut up before I wish for all the ramen in the world to disappear," Sasuke smirked.

"Meanie! Plus, I can't do that anyway!"

"So what can you do?"

"Well, for starters, I can relieve your little problem," he pointed at the man's pants.

"STOP POINTING AT IT!"

"Why did you buy a sex Jeannie if you're that self conscious about it!"

"Sex what! You are bluffing. You just said I can wish for ramen!"

"Ramen can be sexy, teme!" He didn't just say that! No! One hell of a kink!

"Shut it, dope!" By now they were both screaming at each other.

The raven peeked at the boy's body. He was only wearing orange slacks, and a black turban. His abs looked as if they were sculpted by the hands of the most talented sculptors in the world, his nipples were pinkish contrasting with the over all sun tan, and the hair-

"Why are you staring at me for? Stop day dreaming? Do you have a wish for me or are you just love watching me starve to death?"  
"Fine. Come here and bent down," Sasuke started taking his dick out of the constricting fabric. Well, he should use the Jeannie right? May be a little blow job.

"Hey! What the hell! What kind of Jeannie you think I am? I am not sucking that thing! Ew. Seriously Ew! You are such a perv-"

"You just said you are a s-"

"_Yeah!_ Like bring you lube or something! May be get you a prostitute! I won't do the stuff myself… at least I think I shouldn't… I kind of missed that class too," Naruto scratched the back of his head. He was kind of self-conscious about the whole dropping-out-of-Jeannie-school thing.

"Dope!" Why God why! Why did he have to get stuck with the most incompetent Jeannie in the whole wide world?!

"Teme!" Naruto's glare was intruded when his stomach roared.

"Sasuke-sama, food pleaaaaaaase," puppy eyes.

"Now, you are asking politely!"

"C'mon… please!"

"I think; we can reach a very _satisfying _compromise," Sasuke smirked.


End file.
